


Jung Noots: Mermaids

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Jung Noots
Genre: F/M, Other, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm





	

           Waves caressed the shores like they were saying a final farewell but then coming back like it physically hurt for them to not touch. The sun peeked over the horizon, covering the greenish water in vibrant oranges and pinks. Looking a few miles off the shore and then diving beneath its surface a mile or so, there was a cruise ship with algae and coral slowly growing along the sides. Backing up a little bit, one would notice how the ship was actually surrounded by a kelp forest that stretched on until it was out of sight. Sure it seemed overly large, but it was a good source of protection. Going back to the cruise ship, people were starting to emerge from doors that had been carved out a while ago. A Betta slowly swam out after a moment, body arching in a stretch and gills flaring with a sigh. 

           “Dirk!” They jerked a little bit, twisting their torso to look over towards a lilac haddock. Her tail shifted slightly, the sun catching the coloring of the scales just right to make them glitter. A smile spread over her face, eyes crinkling slightly at the edges.

           “Hey!” Moving towards her, they tilted their head to bump their larger horns against hers. Though they were sure that if her horns didn’t curl in a spiral on the side of her head then hers would be larger. They offered a smile back and wondered briefly why they were being greeted. They shared a room with her so shouldn't they have seen her this morning. Unless they'd gone out again and couldn't remember coming back. Did they go out? They couldn't remember that either. A frown tugged at their lips when hunger washed over them. Tina frowned next, glancing at Jeff briefly. 

           “Have you eaten yet?”

           “I don't remember. I don't particularly want to eat right now though.”

           “Dirk-”

           “I know.” A small sigh leaving them. “I'll make sure to eat and hang out with someone later.” The Betta hugged the Haddock, tail wrapping around hers. A small clicking sound left them as they backed up and looked around. “Have you seen Pb?”

           “Oooooo.” Tina lightly elbowed Dirk, wiggling her eyebrows.

           “Tina  _ no _ .”

           “Mercupid has arrived!”

           “ _ Tina n o _ . Jeff, help me.” They gestured desperately at the nurse shark, cheeks starting to burn a bright red. 

           “There’s no stopping the Mercupid. Sorry, Dirk.” He brought a hand up to hide his smile, laughing quietly.

           “You are so not sorry!”

           “Who isn’t sorry about what?” A Koi appeared next to Tina, causing Dirk to let out a startled shriek and jerk away from the three.

           “Dave!  _ Oh my god I think I’ve been murdered _ .” The sentenced dissolved into laughter, gills flaring to bring in more water and filter it. The hunger was back again, the feeling burning in the pit of their stomach until they were curling in on themselves and trying not to dry heave.

           “Dirk? Are you okay?” They shook their head and let out an uneven breath.

           “I’m gonna go find Caddy.” There was a collection of small nods before they were swimming back into the cruise ship, moving through the corridors with ease and dipping into a one of the lower levels. The door was opening before they could knock twice. Caddy was...well Caddy. Things were better now though. It wasn’t as awkward as it had been the first time Dirk had wrapped their tail around his since they broke up. It was comfortable now. 

           “Noel taught me this finger game. We should play it.”

           “Kinda hard to play a game when you’re laying on my chest, love. Maybe we can play it later.” He nuzzled at their temple, letting out a breath as their tail tightened around his.

           “It really sucks being a Betta. No one seems to like us. Well. Me. Everyone loves you. I did too. I still do, just differently. But at least we got each other. This is beneficial for the both of us. Killing two birds with one stone.” The male hummed in the back of his throat.

           “Have you eaten yet?”

           “Nah. I’ll do it later. You should come with me so I can make sure you eat to.” There wasn’t a response, just another hum and him shifting them to lay on their sides. 


End file.
